gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:SonicSP
Hi, welcome to The Gundam Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Anno Domini Mobile Units page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ValiantHeart (Talk) 04:20, 27 May 2009 Hello,I am a relatively new member to the wiki.I hope I would not offend anyone here and I am still unfamiliar with the sections.Is there a place to discuss aspects of the series,because I am sure some things are subject to intepration and may not be agreable with everyone.I hope I would fit in here Worries about the leader! Have you noticed how less Taikage has been coming on lately? I wonder if we should promote a substitue Admin or not? :I -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 04:34, March 6, 2011 (UTC) I think Sonic is already a admin, but I'm not 100% sure. On a side note, we need more stringent rules and regulations for creating pages, edits, references, pictures, etc.Gaeaman 788 - pilot of the RB-79/FS Ball Full Saber 06:24, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Then create a forum page if you want harder restrictions on editors. -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 07:51, March 6, 2011 (UTC) uh, Sonic is not a admin as far as I know. -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 08:44, March 6, 2011 (UTC) :I'm not an admin as far as I'm aware. But I am quite sure that I am quite charming. Yeah, he seems to be less frequently than before though, maybe we should ask him what;s up since maybe his medical condition, or maybe he's just busier at work. -SonicSP 23:00, March 6, 2011 (UTC) GN Particle..uhhhhh.....stuff.... http://min.us/llFPhK Hey, does this make sense to you? -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 08:43, March 6, 2011 (UTC) :I think it was posted long time ago in animesuki, but the guy who posted it suddenly disappeared. SonicSP might know that guy. --Bronx01 13:22, March 6, 2011 (UTC) :It's math...it doesn't make sense to me at allGaeaman 788 - pilot of the RB-79/FS Ball Full Saber 15:06, March 6, 2011 (UTC) ::This chart was made by someone called tanqexe, who was one of the more prominent Gundam 00 technology theorists back in the day. I love reading his theories since they're always quite deep because he tries to incorporate real scientific facts in them. I really miss him to be honest. Right before S2 ended he just suddenly disappeared and stopped showing up, I wonder if he just lost interest or whether something happened to him. In any case, he once told me that he was trying to get into medical school so maybe he's just to busy for Gundam fandom anymore. ::You can read most of his theories herehttp://z11.invisionfree.com/gundam00/index.php?showtopic=699. A lot of it is interesting, some in my opnion are outdated due to the last time he updated them was before S2 ended, before we even saw Ptolemaios go TA even. As far as my "GN science believe" goes, some of them are direct from his theory while some are some updates I considered from info that was released later on. I hold this guy in very high regard. ::This graph looks complex but its actually quite simple. It refers to in his theory the statuses of the GN-Drive Output, The GN Condenser Storage energy level and the GN Particle individual energy level while Trans-Am is initiated. Note that the following is his theory, not really a series fact. ::Graph one showcases, his theory of the Drive output in Trans-Am. Essentially, the graph is stating that the Drive releases a large amount of GN Particles at the initiation of the mode all in a short amount of time. Its essentially saying that after the large amounts of particles is release in that single instance, the Drive cuts of the particle supply to the rest of the system after that one large initial pump. ::The second graph depicts the particles and energy level of the Condenser system during the Trans-Am system. As the GN Drive pumps large amounts of particle in that one instant, all the particles in the condenser goes to a super high quantum state due to the compression and this high pressure state gradually dies out as the system runs for the 3 minute duration. ::The third graph looks at the general energy state of a GN PArticle during these stages. The lowest aka the starting point is "the normal" state of GN Particle while the highest state depicted in red is the "Trans-Am state" of the GN Particle due to it's super high compression due to that "instant large volume pump" that the GN Drive initiated. ::It's a decent theory but I would personally change it a bit to reflect the more frequent Trans-Am that we keep seeing, some of which does not involve any GN Drive system being present at all but its a decent one. -SonicSP 23:17, March 6, 2011 (UTC) :: :: ::I take it would be reasonable to assume that graphs 1 and 3 go through the roof during Trans-Am Burst and probably during Quantum System use too. It's pretty neat, is there any more stuff like this? ::"Targeted and firi....Where'd he go?" Wingstrike 09:54, April 15, 2011 (UTC) The Voting for another Admin Forum:Wiki needs an admin -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 05:35, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Active Mass Balance Auto-Control Can you add more to the AD section of that page please. Thanks in Advance! -Dav7d2 - Is happy to be an Admin! =D 06:17, March 15, 2011 (UTC) :There's not much to add since its essentially the same as the UC AMBAC. Unless you want me to take the general info from the UC page and copy some data there just to make it look nicer? I can do that if thats what your asking, although not at the moment since I have exams. -SonicSP 06:20, March 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Eh, I was just wondering if theres anymore you can add too it, if not, then nevermind. -Dav7d2 - Is happy to be an Admin! =D 06:38, March 15, 2011 (UTC) About GN Sefer SonicSP: You would know better than me about GNR-000 GN Sefer. I know we talked about this before, but I had hoped some time had passed enough to be lead to some definitive data. GN Sefer was designed as a prototype bit transfer system for Rasiel, but according to the gunpla article, it can be fitted with the other third generation Gundams as well. I was going to mention this on the third gen Gundam pages, but i thought i pass this through with you first. What are your feelings about this? Taikage - Admin 09:45, March 19, 2011 (UTC) PS: Think you can clear out your discussion page a bit? Apologies if i sound rude, but it is getting harder to talk at times. :Hard to say, GN Sefer is one thing I never payed attention to so my knowledge about it is relatively little. However, when it comes to the "extra" gunplas, they're special ability to combine with other suits is not canon I believe. At least, this is the case for the XN Raiser as well. Its more of a something made for gunpla fun as opposed to a in-story fact. I see this pattern quite regularly with the "extra gunpla" packs like Sefer and XN Raiser, mainly made for the fun of the modelers which is a trait they keep emphasizing on these releases. At least, this is my opinion on it. :It even shows it compatible with the Throne Zwei, which really screams to me that this aspect of the design is really made for out of story as opposed to a in-story ability since the Zwei is not of the traditional Ptolemaios/Krung Trep lineage. I personally trust model magazine picture depictions less than I do with "official model ad" pictures, like the ones you see in the manuals. -SuperSonicSP 01:49, March 21, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah this is more of a marketing gimmick to promote the Sefer that in-universe information. It's kinda like the XN gimmicks which I have a feeling weren't in universe. Gaeaman 788 - is a administrator 02:17, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Mobile Suit Gundam 00 "The Second Birthday" Have you ever heard of Yun Kougas side manga by that name? apparently its one-shot that takes place on the eve of the Trailblazer. It revolves around Ribbons and his life and how he met Alejandro and questions his existence, I was wondering if it was cannonical at all? -Dav7d2 - Is happy to be an Admin! =D 05:34, March 20, 2011 (UTC) http://ninteenpointzerofour.wordpress.com/2010/07/08/kouga-yuns-the-second-birthday-nt-august/ Oh wait I found some information on it, its apparently a side story or something along those lines. -Dav7d2 - Is happy to be an Admin! =D 05:38, March 20, 2011 (UTC) :Okay, I'll get to it sometime. As for Yun Kouga's mangas,I am under the impression that they are canon for the most part, however I am not entirely sure. :In other words, I personally think they're canon. They haven't exactly contradicted anything AFAIK, but at the same time the neutral me cannot confirm the canocity. They usually expand on things that happen during timeskips. There was one where Setsuna met Lyle in a bar too for the S2 timeskip, this is how he knew of Lyle and how he later contacted him to join CB. -SuperSonicSP 01:45, March 21, 2011 (UTC) ::ergh, well we can't do anything unless its canonical .... -Dav7d2 - Is happy to be an Admin! =D 01:49, March 21, 2011 (UTC) :::My suggestion is to insert it. I think it seems canonical enough and it hasnt contradicted anything yet. So it acts a lot like a sidestory IMO. More often than not we judge canocity when it contradicts anything anyways. Like we discounted 00A because it easily contradicts the main movie easily and how we count in the novels because they synchronize almost perfectly with the anime depiction.-SuperSonicSP 01:53, March 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::Mobile Suit Gundam 00 in those days Manga *http://www.mediafire.com/?dx4g546mz1fdmg4 *http://www.mediafire.com/?tr0w6b672jep41e *http://www.mediafire.com/?dtkziyz9tw8dm2x *http://www.mediafire.com/?cn5n5w49nigji32 *http://www.mediafire.com/?5bo32i92kw926um *http://www.mediafire.com/?02aihyec2r910fl ::::Well, I check these, I haven't seen Ribbons in a straight like jacket yet though. "In those days", which is the compilation book of Yun Kougas Gundam 00 sidestory mangas. -Dav7d2 - Is happy to be an Admin! =D 07:59, March 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::But then how did Lyle not know who Setsuna was when they met up at the Dylandy grave?Gaeaman 788 - is a administrator 11:08, March 21, 2011 (UTC) "Unknown Sourcebook" Of course, someone it gonna ask this sooner or later. So why did you list it as that? -Dav7d2 - Is happy to be an Admin! =D 05:04, March 23, 2011 (UTC) :This should explain: http://z11.invisionfree.com/gundam00/index.php?showtopic=644&view=findpost&p=4727653 :Anyhows, this information came from a partial scan from a sourcebook we are not familiar with, or at least the scan was not enough for us us to identify the sourcebook. I pretty much got the text in said image translated in Suki, which I then posted here on Zook's 00 forum. Hence, I said unknown cos we do not know which sourcebook. :The double whammy of course, comes from us not knowing which book it was, but also due to the fact that this image is now deleted. At least the user posted one is as we speak. I originally wanted to put unknown source plus the link to the pic at least but the pic has been removed. :I thought about leaving the info citeless, but then again it is quite an important piece of info and I want at least the other editors to know it came from somewhere as opposed to a speculative piece of info. So I decided to just leave unknown sourcebook, with that disclaimer to contact me so I can explain how I got to know the info and the current state of where this info come from. :Anyways, the forum link has the accompanying translation by mike_s_6 as well, which I quoted from Suki. At least that is still there although the original image is not. -SuperSonicSP 05:14, March 23, 2011 (UTC) ::*slaps forhead* whatdo you know. The pic IS STILL THERE!!!!! Kay I'm an idiot then. -_- -SuperSonicSP 05:15, March 23, 2011 (UTC) :::I'm pretty positive that the said picture didn't even come from a sourcebook, but even less a magazine. -Dav7d2 - Is happy to be an Admin! =D 05:58, March 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::Heres the connection I made. Heres your photo http://img168.imageshack.us/img168/6122/1263728163758.jpg, did you notice the hexagon with the word "column" in it? Heres what I am pretty sure are magazine scans http://www.gundamgallery.com/data/media/39/GundamGallery%20Gundam%2000%201317.jpg http://www.gundamgallery.com/data/media/39/GundamGallery%20Gundam%2000%201322.jpg http://www.gundamgallery.com/data/media/39/GundamGallery%20Gundam%2000%201305.jpg once again, notice it has the same hexagon with the word "column" in it. Thats my only connection I can make, since I haven't seen it any sourcebooks I have been through. -Dav7d2 - Is happy to be an Admin! =D 06:09, March 23, 2011 (UTC) :::::Do you happen to know where these scans are from? -SuperSonicSP 06:54, March 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Sorry Sonic, I have no clue, I just know that these are scans that have been spread throughout the internet. None of my sources can tell me which magazine it came from. -Dav7d2 - Is happy to be an Admin! =D 07:11, March 23, 2011 (UTC) :::It's okay. Don't worry about it. I think the imagelink should be good enough. -SuperSonicSP 07:12, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Wisconsin? Your in Wisconsin? I thought you were out of a different country. I live in Arizona, so I can see why their would be a 2 hour time difference. -Dav7d2 - Is happy to be an Admin! =D 08:34, March 23, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, I live in Wisconsin at the moment. Though I am not a US resident, I'm just a student studying here for a few years. I originally came from Malaysia. I've only been here since mid January, so its still a bit new to me. Its pretty cold, even in late March but I like it. Where I come from, its hot all year round and while some may enjoy that, I'm frankly bored of it. -SuperSonicSP 08:50, March 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, it gets pretty hot where I live, since its known for its heat -_-''. Anywho, do you have a FB by any chance? -Dav7d2 - Is happy to be an Admin! =D 08:57, March 23, 2011 (UTC)'' :::I'm not a Facebook person so I don't use it very much (when most people use their freetime to do stuff on Facebook, I do the same intensity for 00 forums and this Wikia), but I still use it. Just search Zulfadzil Zulkifli :::Even though my avatar is Sonic, I'm a fat person IRL. lol -SuperSonicSP 09:00, March 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::What does your profile picture look like? are you smiling or is there a game going on in the background? -Dav7d2 - Is happy to be an Admin! =D 09:04, March 23, 2011 (UTC) :::Yeah...............there is a game going on in the background. Basically took an overseas trip to see my favourite soccer team like 3 something years ago. Was I smiling? I don't think so, but I should have had. I was just trying to look serious. :::There isn't much pictures of me, as I said I don't FB a lot. I am doing it more often though now that the 00 Forums are dying down a bit. I really want a new AU series...........>__> -SuperSonicSP 09:09, March 23, 2011 (UTC) :::::Yeah Gundam/Gunpla all over seem to be dying down a bit. I guess when there isn't a show or "show to be expected", I guess it gets kinda dead. Yeah, a new AU series wouldn't be bad, I noticed you haven't really delved into the UC. I happen to have just started on UC, so far I've only seen Gundam Unicorn, Gundam F91 and War in the Pocket. Those are the easiest to start with, since there short and simple. Also have you tried AC yet? Oh, I found your profile, and sent a request. -Dav7d2 - Is happy to be an Admin! =D 09:20, March 23, 2011 (UTC) I actually a bit hessitant to delve into UC due to the animation quality but I LOVEEE reading about anything UC related. Its a very deep world, historically, technologically and politically. But then again that is to be expected for a series thats more than 30 years old. I'm not looking into AC at the moment, however I am considering watching Char's Counterattack later. I may notn have watched the original and Zeta but I am quite aware of their storylines in general. I dont think I will be watching ZZ anytime soon though. -SuperSonicSP 03:50, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Re: Gallery Issues Im looking at the GM Striker's page on Google Chrome and its fine to me. The Dynames page is fine too. Not sure if its your computer or the codingGaeaman 788 - The sign of Zeta leads to a dead end 22:28, April 15, 2011 (UTC) :Its not just the Dynames, page. All galleries on all pages are looking like that to me. It appears to be a problem when using the old skin, its fine when using the new one. Problem for me is, I hate the new skin quite a bit due to the allignment of the page (things are alligned to the left of the screen as opposed to the right on the old skin), so the articles all look super weird. *sigh* I really disliking Wikia for taking out all the old skins now........at least I can work with an old skin before, even if its not my favourite old skin. -SuperSonicSP 23:01, April 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Hmm, its not just this Wiki though, I'm having the problem with all the Wikias. I wonder if there's a place I can ask for info about the issue. This is not enough to make me transition into the dreaded new skin however, I have far more prblems with that one as far as personal taste is concerned, but this is a massive inconvenience for viewing images. ::For comparison basis, this is how it looks with the old skin http://img809.imageshack.us/img809/2135/weirdgallery.jpg, the one that appeared in the last 24 hours or so. This is how it appears in the new skin http://img844.imageshack.us/img844/83/normalgallery.jpg. The latter is fairly normal and is not in one long vertical line. -SuperSonicSP 23:13, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Confusion I am confused about the unit type on pages such as AMX-007 Gaza-E, I don't understand how it can be mass production and limited production. SimAnt 23:34, April 27, 2011 (UTC) :I'm not a UC expert, but from my understanding limited production seems to mean a lower level of mass production (the SEM from 00 for example is classified as a mass production Seraphim, even though only two or 3 were made). "Production" in this context would mean producing a lot (even though linguistically this is not the case), and the word mass and limited would just refer to the scale. That's just my take though. -SuperSonicSP 02:55, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Busy Recently Been a bit busy with real life recently with final exams for the semester coming up. There's so much new flow of information coming from the forums especially in the sidestory department yet no time to update it now. I'll probably update them in a week or so when I'm more free. There's simply too much information, this update will take forever. >__> -SuperSonicSP 22:05, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: Infobox Redirects are good, the places where you don't want to use redirects i am currently working on Text in the infobox, but have run into technical problems with bugs/limitations/features, and may require another extension to attempt to accomplish this. As for the "font color", I can make them not appear as links if there is no page with the #ifexist parser. SimAnt 22:21, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Raphael runs on a GN Condenser? I'm not disputing you on the fact that Raphael runs on a condenser w/o Seravee, but doesn't that put Raphael at a huge disadvantage in battle? Assuming that they weren't dealing with aliens and stuff, there's not much physical evidence of a 3rd Tau Drive in Seravee IIGaeaman 788 - The sign of Zeta leads to a dead end 00:43, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey does that mean that the Dominions GN-T Drive is in the Sera?Chriseasley 01:25, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :@Gaeaman: Thats what the book says, we have to take it at its word. Of course, there's really no clear visual evidence of any obvious Drive on base Raphael either so even if its in Raphael it has to be inside the actual suit away from obvious view. Prior to this, no source have elaborated on where the 3rd Drive was aside from the ones that can be visually be seen which are the in the GN Big Cannons. Its likely inside the actual torso of Seravee II I guess. I agree that its a bit weird decision to put all three Drives in one mobile suit but they've decide with this so that's that. Unless they choose to retcon it later or something. :Here's an interesting fact, all GN Drives in the Raphael lineage has been placed on their secondary forms once they seperate from the primary form: mainly Plutone's Core Fighter, Nadleeh, Seraphim and Seravee II get to keep the Drives (same goes for the GRM and Gadessa series). Of course only the last one is a multi Drive machine. :@chiriseasley: I do not know. Its likely and possible but we have no confirmation of that either or how many total Drives it has. The only confirmed Drive on Dominions is the one on the Virtue-type GN Bazooka which is stated in text of the chapter. -SuperSonicSP 03:46, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Though this begs the question of why they would even bother making Seravee into a backpack when the Raphael is practically useless without. It just screams impracticality. -The Phantom Impact - The ultimate Super Robot from beneath the heavens 05:53, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :Probably because its actually hard to deploy the GN Big Cannons as remote weapons when Seravee II is active. Raphael is also much more general purpose than Seravee II and can act as a second MS if Tieria wished to dual tag. Utilising the GN Big Cannons II as the GN Claw is probably best with Raphael as well. I guess Tieria really felt like Seravee II needed all the juice it can get. :But losing Seravee II would really be a big blow if it were to happen, that would be the biggest downside. The question I have is why put the cockpit inside Raphael? It really does not look transferable, the height of their waists are quite far apart this time around. -SuperSonicSP 08:04, May 14, 2011 (UTC) References Is there any particular reason that the references are in the infobox instead of in the article itself? It makes coding much more difficult. SimAnt 01:10, May 15, 2011 (UTC) If we put that stats in the page itself, wouldn't that make the template partly obsolete? -Dav7d2 - I am Bronx01's mistress! :D 01:19, May 15, 2011 (UTC) :To quote specific referencing for the data that is inside the infobox. Since we do not mention stuff like height and Drive counts directly inside the article. Because we're allowed to do it with the current infobox template, we've sort of evolved our writing style to just put and reference things in there when possible. -SuperSonicSP 01:23, May 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Would it be acceptable to have a single place for references instead of putting them all over the place in the infobox? SimAnt 01:32, May 15, 2011 (UTC) 5th Generation What up Sonic It me again and I wanted to ask you about the 5th G gundams. I can see how the 00 Qan(T) and Raphael are 5th G. but what about the Zabanya and Harute they were made from Cherudim and Arios so wouldn't they be 3.6Chriseasley 01:25, May 15, 2011 (UTC) : *sigh* I do not know. Quite frankly I agree with you, they should not be 5th Generation from what I can see. Because they were made with Harute/Zabanya frame design. Raphael should not even be one as well IMO, if the Twin Drive is the requirement for a 4th Generation level. I would be more happier if they retconned the non 00 S2 back to 4th Gundams again since that would make the current 5th Generation thign easier to understand(which was the case before the 2nd Mechanics book retcon it) :This could be part of an inconsistent on the part of the book writers (which quite frankly happens ALOT). There word "3.5" appears in the text above the chart I posted, so its possible they explained it, which is why I sent the scan to BraveComannder for translation. -SuperSonicSP 01:31, May 15, 2011 (UTC)